


Making New Memories

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Instead of attending the memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron,  Hermione, Harry and Ginny take a trip to celebrate the battle in their  own way. Originally written for LJ's R/Hr Smutfest!





	Making New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Thanks to my beta Risiepookie for the encouragement and the late night chats!  
> 
>  
> 
>  

A loud splash followed by an odd yelp from Ron distracted Hermione from her reading. She looked up from her book and saw Ron and Harry acting like 5-year-olds, pushing and dunking each other in the water. She smiled while watching them and reflected on Ron's suggestion of camping instead of attending the memorial. Laying there in the sun, she realized that Ron was right- they needed to make new memories.

"Your brother is really wise sometimes," she said to Ginny, who was lying next to her on the blanket.

"He can be on occasion," Ginny softly giggled. "This idea is one of his brightest."

Another splash and a high-pitched squeal from Harry made both girls look at the water.

"Just look at Harry, Hermione. He hasn't been this happy for a while. I'm glad he agreed to come on this trip."

"I'll admit, when Ron told me his plan, I was very skeptical. Plus, when he said he would plan everything? I was scared."

Ginny laughed at her friend's comment.

"But he did a good job. I'm proud of him." Ginny glanced at Hermione at her comment, seeing her wistfully watching the boys frolicking in the water. She turned at the feel of Ginny's eyes on her. "What?"

"You're proud of him for planning this?"

"Yes, but not just this. For everything he's done since, well, you know... Helping George with the shop and then taking the Auror exams and just being there for Harry. It's been hard being away from my boys this year, but Ron has really changed." Hermione sat up from her prone position and shifted around to her friend. "It's as if he needed the time to be away from us during the Horcrux hunt because when he came back he was a different person, and not in a bad way. Like he finally could see his potential for himself and he then began to act on it. He's much more sure of himself and more assertive. I really like it." Hermione said the last sentence softly, thinking about how Ron's assertiveness had affected their relationship in other, more private, ways.

"Ugh, Hermione, please, don't talk anymore," Ginny laughed.

"What?"

"You're blushing and I can only imagine what you're thinking about." This caused Hermione to blush even harder and Ginny's giggles became full-on laughter. Ginny's laughter was contagious and Hermione couldn't help but join her in her merriment as they enjoyed the sun and their 19-year-old men played like boys.

********

The firelight danced in front of them and created shadows, not of monsters and things that go bump in the night, but of laughter and new memories.

"So, you said we're supposed to place marshmallows on sticks and then put them in the fire?" Ginny questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, it's one of things Muggles do when they're camping," Ron replied, smiling broadly. "Right, Harry? Hermione?"

"I dunno," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I never went camping until the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione?"

"I've never done that either, but I think it's a fun idea," she said, smiling at Ron. He'd really done so much to make the trip truly wonderful for the four of them. She grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag, picked up a stick, which she slapped against her leg a few times to get off the dirt, and then squished on the marshmallow. Ron followed her movements and, with eyes locked on each other, they put their marshmallows into the fire.

"Now what?" Ginny asked as she and Harry mimicked Ron and Hermione's movements. The four of them all sat around the fire leaning forward with their sticks in the fire.

"Whoa!" Harry shouted as his marshmallow suddenly burst into flames. Ron, Hermione and Ginny erupted into laughter as they watched him wave his stick in the air while trying to put out the fire. "Hey, stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry mate," Ron said, trying to breathe between laughs. "Your face was just too funny. Here," he said, throwing Harry another marshmallow. "Try again and try not to get too close to the flames."

Harry scowled and grunted in response.

"Ron, my marshmallow is cooked. Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Now, we make the sandwich. Hold this please," he said, giving Hermione his stick. He rustled around in the knapsack that was holding the food and pulled out a box of graham crackers and a bar of chocolate. He broke up the bar and gave a piece to both Harry and Ginny. He broke off two more pieces and placed them on Hermione's leg. He then opened the box of graham crackers and repeated the same action. "Okay, we're supposed to break the graham cracker in half, place a piece of chocolate on one half and then squish the marshmallow between the chocolate and the graham cracker to make the sandwich." He took the stick from Hermione and demonstrated the action, pulling out the stick from the marshmallow with a flourish, causing everyone to laugh again.

Ron, his bright blue eyes dancing in the firelight, looked at Hermione as he took his first bite of his s'more. His look of utter ecstasy at the taste of the s'more stirred something in Hermione's core and caused her insides to clench. "Mmmmmm, Hermione," he said huskily, "You have to try this."

Hermione, however, couldn't move. She had a strong desire for Ron instead. The noises he was making as he ate the s'mores were very similar to the sounds Ron made while they were intimate and it was very rapidly turning Hermione on. She had decided, for the sake of propriety, that she and Ron wouldn't do anything on the trip, but those plans were quickly gone from her mind.

"Hermione!" came Ginny's voice, snapping her out of her trance. "Your marshmallow is about to fall off your stick."

"Oh," she replied and quickly moved into action, catching her marshmallow in the nick of time. She held the newly created s'more in her hand and turned her gaze to Ron who was steadily looking at her. She took her first bite and was immediately filled with the sensual sense of warm, thick, melted chocolate. The combination of the crunch of the graham cracker and the warm chocolate caused Hermione to close her eyes. She wasn't one for sweets but this s'more was decadent. "Mmmmmmm" was all she could get out.

"I want you so bad right now," came Ron's deep voice low in her ear. Hermione opened her eyes and looked deep into Ron's eyes. He had the same look of desire she'd had earlier. He grabbed her hand that was covered with melted chocolate from when she'd bitten into the s'more and stuck a chocolate-coated finger into his mouth.

His sucking reminded Hermione of the way he'd loving sucked on something else the other night and she closed her eyes. A sharp tingle went straight through her body, from her finger to her center.

"OI! GET A ROOM!" Harry shouted from across the fire, causing both Ron and Hermione to jump.

"Don't you mean a tent?" followed Ginny, as Ron and Hermione both blushed, realizing they were caught up in the moment and had forgotten that there were other people around.

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing furiously and hiding behind her hair.

"Later," Ron murmured in her ear before moving away from her. Hermione could do nothing but sit there until she got her emotions and her body under control. This new assertive Ron did wonders for her body and she was currently under his spell. Her body tingled with sensations of the past and of those to come while she heard Ron, Harry and Ginny tease and laugh in the background.

*********

Hermione sat on the beach, watching the bright moon make shapes on the River Otter. She needed a moment to herself and left the chaos of the camp to enjoy a minute of solitude. A spring breeze sent a chill through her and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Behind her, she could hear her friends' quiet murmurs as talk eventually lead to the reason why they were on this trip- avoiding the memorial. Again, in the quiet and peace of the beach, Hermione thanked Ron for organizing this trip. She felt the most relaxed she had been in a while and the time away from Hogwarts before end-of-term exams brought her mind a sense of clarity she'd desperately needed.

"Hey there," Ron softly said as he came up beside her and sat down. Hermione simply smiled back at him. "What are you thinking about?"  
   
"How wonderful you are," she replied. "This trip is perfect, Ron. Thank you." She leaned over and softly placed her lips on his. "I don't think I tell you this enough, but I appreciate you for all that you do for me, for us."

Ron cocked his head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean planning this trip, helping George, the letters you send me, everything Ron. You've changed so much since last year and I really like it. I really like the man you've become."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush and look away.

"No," Hermione said while grabbing his face and turning his head towards hers. "I mean it, Ron. I love the man you are." She pulled him forward and kissed him deeply. Instinctively, they both shifted their bodies towards each other and Ron's arms circled Hermione. Ron stretched out his long legs as he brought the two of them to lay down on the blanket that was left out earlier. The spark of lust from before rose in Hermione and she moved her arms around Ron's neck, bringing her body flush with his. Ron's fingers kneaded her back as his tongue drew designs in her mouth causing Hermione's insides to moisten. The tingling in her nether regions was so strong that she bucked her hips against Ron's strained erection.  Her movement caused Ron to pull away and look at her.

"I thought you said no sex, Hermione," he said lowly.

"That was before you ate that s'more and sucked my finger," she said breathlessly.

Ron's small chuckle blew his warm breath on Hermione. Wanting more of him, she kissed him again. He responded for a moment and then pulled back.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just want you."

"So do I, but we are outside on a beach with our best mate and my sister not very far away from us."

"When have you become the voice of reason?" Hermione sighed. She listened for a minute and couldn't hear anything from the camp. "Where are Harry and Ginny right now?"

Loosening his grip on her, Ron raised his body to look at the camp. "I don't see them anymore. They must have gone to bed."

"Or they're doing what we're doing right now." Ron looked down at Hermione and scrunched his nose.

"Don't put that image in my head, Hermione. Not right now."

"Sorry," she replied, chuckling as Ron laid back down and propped his head on his hand. With his other hand, he reached out and played with a tendril of Hermione's hair. She reached up to stroke his face. "Kiss me," she whispered and Ron complied. Desire quickly rose between them again as lips touched, tongues danced and hands caressed. Ron's hands slipped underneath Hermione's shirt exposing her back to the cool spring air. She shivered from both Ron's touch and the chill.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she softly chuckled.

"I have an idea," Ron said as he pulled one of his hands from Hermione's back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. "Engorgio," he softly commanded, aiming his wand at the blanket which immediately grew to twice its size. In almost one movement, he put his wand back and then grabbed the end of the blanket, wrapping their tangled limbs into a cocoon. "Is that better?" he asked, his voice deep and full of lust.

"Perfect," she responded with equal lust. Kissing Ron passionately once more, Hermione ran her hands up his back, relishing the feel of Ron's muscular back.

Getting the message, Ron rolled forward putting Hermione on her back and his erection on her thigh. She rolled her hips upwards, rubbing her center against his.

"Mmmmm..." Ron murmured, grabbing her hands from around his neck and placing them above her head on the sand.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked.

"Go with it, love," he said as he placed gentle kisses down her neck. The trail of kisses, combined with being restrained, sent shock waves of electricity down Hermione's body. She wanted more and arched her back in response. Continuing with the tease, Ron kissed her breast and flicked her nipple through her shirt with his nose. Both of Hermione's nipples stood at attention. Ron trailed down the center of her stomach until he reached the hem of shirt. With his nose, he lifted the shirt and then resumed the trail, this time in reverse, causing the shock waves of electricity to intensify at the feel of Ron's warms lips against her cool skin.

"Merlin, Ron!" Hermione moaned loudly.

"Shhhh..." Ron said, pausing in his ministrations on her chest.

"I would cover my mouth if you didn't have my hands," she managed to say in between stifled squeals. Ron just ignored her protests and continued bringing Hermione closer to the edge.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered, stopping just before Hermione could lose control. She glared at him, but complied.

"Your's, too," she said, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it out of the blanket cocoon. Ron's famous crooked smile appeared and he sat up, slowing lifting his shirt over his head. The minute his shirt was over his head, Hermione gently raked her nails down his lean chest, twirling her fingers in his baby soft chest hair.

"Like what you see?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione just grinned in response and pulled him down to her where she nipped and sucked at one of his nipples. This time it was Ron who squeaked loudly in surprise.

"Shhh..." she admonished him between licks.

"Oi, you," he said, stopping her with a kiss. Leaning into the kiss, Ron's hands moved to Hermione's back in search of her bra strap. The feel of his warm fingers teasing and tickling her back enticed Hermione and she raised up a little to help him out. She was anxious to feel Ron's hands on her breasts as he was an expert at molding her breasts to his hands. The "pop" of the clasp and a release of pressure surrounding Hermione's chest signaled that Ron was victorious. She thrust her arms forward as Ron pulled off the straps and flung the bra out of the cocoon. He looked down at Hermione's heaving chest and grinned like a child in a candy store.

Seeing the bulge at Ron's middle as he was semi-raised above her, Hermione seized the opportunity and reached for his jeans. She cupped Ron's member and gently moved her hand to and fro. A low growl came from Ron's throat and he bucked into her hand.

"Hermione," he warned.

"Shut up Ron and fuck me," she demanded.

Ron stopped his movement and darkly looked at her. "Depulso" he quietly said and suddenly Hermione's jeans and panties were sliding off of their own accord. Eyes wide in shock, Hermione could just silently stare open-mouthed at Ron.

"That wasn't fair," she complained.

"You should be careful what you ask for, love," he quipped back at her.

"Two can play at that game, you know?"

"Oh, I'm fully expecting retaliation, Hermione. In fact," he said, leaning forward and bringing his lips to her ear, "I'm waiting for it." And to punctuate, he rubbed his jean-clad erection against her exposed wetness. Hermione's eyes rolled closed and she breathed in a sexually frustrated sigh as her body tingled at the thought of having sex with Ron outside on a blanket at the beach.

"Depulso," she breathed out. Both she and Ron moaned at the skin-to-skin contact that the banishing of his clothes brought them. Immediately, Ron entered Hermione, filling her up with his manhood and easing out slowly. He then slowly re-entered her, but only with the head before he eased out just as slowly. She screamed aloud at the emptiness she felt.

"Shhh, Hermione," he whispered in her ear.  This time he entered a little further, but pulled out.

"Ron," she growled in frustration as he entered halfway and then slowly eased out again.

"Patience, love," he said, entering her almost fully, but not quite. This time, in order to prevent Hermione from voicing her frustrations, he kissed her soundly and deeply on the mouth. She raised her legs about his hips and squeezed, hoping to prevent him from moving, but all her legs did was follow along for the ride.

This time, Ron entered her fully but at such as slow speed that Hermione began to flail about, kicking his behind with her feet. Despite his ardent kisses, she managed to make a strangled sound through her lips. Her "tantrum" didn't dissuade Ron and he just as slowly eased out, leaving just the head of his member in.

Next, he made a swirling motion with his hips, causing the head to move up and down Hermione's entrance. He continued the swirling motion as he pushed forward, spreading electric shocks all throughout her insides.

"What's that?" the usually verbose Hermione said. Ron kissed her in response.

Ron's torment of her insides was creating a warm friction, bringing Hermione steadily higher and higher towards the cliff. She was so overcome, her juices were leaking out and covering him with each swivel of his cock. Ron finally complied to Hermione's wishes and began to fuck her in earnest. Hermione responded to each vigorous push with a thrust of her own, making their skin slap together.

In tandem, with shared kisses and bites and nips, they hiked up the mountain of ecstasy. Knowing that she was close to reaching the summit and wanting to feel closer to Ron, Hermione tightened her arms around him and brought their chests together. Ron moaned at the exquisite feel of her breasts against his skin. He gripped her waist and brought her body closer, causing him to venture farther into her depths. As one, they exploded and their cries broke the silence of the night.

Hermione placed her glistening forehead on Ron's sweaty shoulder and softly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked through staggered breaths.

"Well, if Harry and Ginny didn't know what we were doing, they sure do now," she said, starting to laugh harder.

Appalled at her behavior, Ron pulled back to look at her face. "It must be the orgasm talking or you wouldn't be laughing at the situation."

"Ron, sometimes laughing is the only thing you can do. You taught me that."

He smiled a beautiful smile and said, "I did, didn't I?" and then soundly kissed her again.

******

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds chirping right outside her window. She stretched her arms wide, accidentally hitting the body next to her. Surprised, she sat up and saw two things- the tan canvas of the tent and Ron's naked chest next to her. She immediately flushed at the thought of the previous night's events and of them quietly sneaking into the tent they shared with Harry and Ginny. She shifted slightly and he grunted in his sleep at her movement. Sighing softly, Hermione climbed out of the comfort of the sleeping bag, stepped out of the tent, and into the bright sunny morning.

She took in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air.  The campsite was beautiful and truly was the perfect way to commemorate, in their own way, their experiences from the battle. After all, she and Ron made new memories just last night. Smiling,  she walked over to the low table where they ate dinner last night, picked up a tin cup and continued to walk to the tall poplar tree that held their food. Ron had certainly did his homework on camping properly as all of their food was hanging in the sack tied to the tree. As she reached up to grab the sack, a pair of strong arms wrapped about her waist. Hermione squeaked in surprisethe

"Good morning," came Ron's groggy morning voice in her ear. Hermione could only giggle at Ron's unusual morning cheer.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" she asked.

"I'm in the country with my beautiful girlfriend and no one is around," he said as he began a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Ron, what about Harry and Ginny?"  Hermione protested with her voice, but her body leaned further into him.

"They woke me up leaving for an early morning hike. So Hermione, no" kiss "one" kiss "is" kiss "around," Ron said as he moved her hair out of his way and kissed the back of her neck. Ron's kisses on the back of her neck never failed to make Hermione weak. Ron's morning voice and kisses, combined with the solitude of the campground, filled Hermione with another irresistible urge to be reckless.

Turning in his arms she said, "Come here" and took two steps backward to lean against the tree. "Kiss me, you," she said and Ron obeyed. Lips and hands were all over each other instantly.  Ron picked up Hermione and she wrapped her legs around him, causing him to grind his rapidly growing erection into her already moist center.

"Again?" he growled into her ear.

"Yes, quickly. I can't get enough of you," she said as she rocked her hips against his.

Using her heels, she pushed Ron's already low pajama pants down past his hips as he grabbed the inside edges of her shorts and pushed them to the side. He slid two fingers inside her, making her squirm in pleasure. He curled his fingers in a "come hither" motion which tickled Hermione's g-spot, causing her to gush.  Instinctively, she reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around the tree for balance as her muscles tightened around his fingers and she bucked on his hand. She opened her mouth to scream but, again, he stopped the yell with a kiss. Stifled, Hermione moaned as her orgasm came crashing around her, making her grip the tree in desperation. Before she even had a chance to recover, Ron quickly sheathed himself deep inside her. Gripping her arse, he began a steady rhythm of sliding out and sliding back in.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione threw her head back against the tree, reveling in the dual pleasure and pain sensations her body was receiving from Ron's ministrations and her back rubbing up against the tree.

"Oh God, Ron," she moaned. He responded with a grunt and began to pump faster. She felt the surefire full-body-sizzle of a fantastic orgasm coming. "Ron," she started to say before he kissed her again and pounded her into the tree. She released her hands from the tree and gripped Ron's shoulders as her orgasm exploded, causing stars to shine behind her eyes. The very same moment, Ron convulsed as his orgasm hit and he emptied himself into Hermione.

Chests heaving from the intensity of the outdoor-up-against-a-tree-quicky, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

******

A short while later, Harry and Ginny entered the campsite, walking hand-in-hand to find Ron and Hermione sitting at the table laughing at some private joke.

"Hey, you two," Harry said, greeting his friends. "This fresh air must be good for you. You both look so relaxed."

"Especially Hermione," Ginny added, "she's practically glowing." Hermione glanced knowingly at her friend as Ginny was sporting the same sort of glow she was.

Ron, ever perceptive, said, "I should say the same for you, Harry. Have a good walk with my sister?"

Harry immediately stammered and blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Ahhh...I...er..."

"I'm just playing with you, mate. Sit down, Hermione made breakfast."

"Hermione cooked?!" Harry said, his eyes open wide in astonishment. "Is it good?"

"Hey!" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ron.

"She's actually a fairly decent cook when it's not boring mushrooms, Harry." And to punctuate his statement, he took a large bite of sausage and chewed it while making obnoxious sounds of content. All three joined in laughter over Ron's poor attempt at slapstick humor.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table and proceeded to fill their plates with the food Hermione had prepared. Soon the camp was filled with the sounds of four very hungry teenagers who all had clearly worked up an appetite.

A short while later, the four sat with empty plates and full bellies, just enjoying the quiet of the river.

"Ron," Harry said, his voice a little far off, "I don't know if I've said thank you for this trip, but thanks, mate."

"Yes, thank you, Ron," Ginny and Hermione echoed.

"It's nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't want to go to the memorial and I didn't think you all wanted to go either."

"You were right about that,"  Ginny agreed, gripping her brother's arm. "This was so much more fun and relaxing."

"Plus, we made new, better memories of camping," Hermione added in.

"Yeah, I'll never forget a strange howl sound I heard last night," Harry joked while Ron and Hermione both turned bright red.

"Harry," Ginny admonished him by slapping his arm. "Way to ruin the moment. Anyways, I propose we do this next year and the year after that until we can't anymore."

"I agree," exclaimed Hermione.

"Really?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, this trip really was wonderful, Ron, and I know I'd rather make new, special memories instead of remembering bad ones. I'm with Ginny. We come here next year."  To emphasize her point, Hermione grabbed her tin cup and raised it in the air. "To making new memories," she pronounced.

"To making new memories," Ginny proudly exclaimed as she raised her cup.

"To making new memories," Harry said, mirroring Ginny.

 Ron looked at the smiling faces of his friends and then raised his own cup, "To making new memories."


End file.
